Outskirts
Outskirts is a Versus map of Meltdown game mode, which was added in game as part of July 21, 2016 update. Description :MELTDOWN minions in MINREC's recycling outpost in the ransacked Jennerit slums on Tempest. Description from the official announce of the map:Three New Maps for Battleborn’s Competitive Multiplayer :Despite a planet-wide Thrall rebellion, Minrec has established a new recycling/appeasement facility in the lower city slums of the Jennerit planet, Tempest. Your team must race against the enemy to hurl minions into the incinerators and cause a meltdown to appease Minrec. Objective Teams of heroes guide minion armies towards minion grinders originally located toward the map's center. Teams score appeasement points for every minion that successfully sacrifices itself in the incinerator. The main goal is to safely guide as many of your teams minions as you can and destroy as many of the enemy's minions as possible, preventing them from scoring. Once a team has earned 300 points, their incinerator is moved to a different location closer to the enemy base, making the fight more difficult. When a team reaches 500 points game goes into the "Finale" phase when only MX Elite Bots are spawning, with an advantage for scoring team. Wins the team whose Elite bot successfully gets to its grinder. Map Tips From the official announce of the map: *Key turrets in the backfield of the map become increasingly important during the second half of the match. Outskirts has very strong sightlines for these backfield buildables, so you’re going to want to keep them up and running. *You’ll want to build your Super Minions before the enemy grinders move. Getting Super Minions all the way to the back grinders will be difficult. *Make it a point to claim the second floor of the Mausoleum in the center of the Slums lane. It’s an easy point to defend, and gives you control over the lane if you own it. *Character's role specific: **Quick and agile characters will be able to use the hanging coffin in the middle of the slums lane to skill jump their way onto the second floor of the Mausoleum, gaining a key strategic point. **Long-range characters should use the sniper roosts that sit above each lane as they are easy to defend and offer nice sightlines to the minion waves. **Heavy-hitters will want to hang out in the middle of the map and make use of the multiple doorways there to gain access to both lanes and offer quick support where needed. **As for stealth characters, they’ll want to spend time in the bottom of the Mausoleum in the center of the slum’s lane. Here it’s easy to break line of sight and confuse your targets when you go in and out of stealth. Media Images Official screenshots: Outskirts27.jpg Outskirts29.jpg Outskirts13.jpg Video Battleborn Map Showcase - Outskirts Music Changes July 21, 2016 *3 new Versus maps (Monuments, Outskirts, and Snowblind) October 13, 2016 *Significant performance improvements in Snowblind, Monuments, and Outskirts June 5, 2017 *'Snowblind': Supply Stations are Tier 3 at the beginning of the match References ru:Трущобы